The Hunter and the Angel
by terminatorluvr
Summary: One day Tomite goes hunting in the woods only to find and Angel in the partially thawed out snow. Will she merely be content by being friends like Tomite presumes or does she want more from him?


Tomite was gathering his tools to go hunting along with his trusty bow and arrow which he carried with him everywhere. Borate came out of the tent and handed him a bag of food and told him to be careful she also handed him a cape for extra warmth.

Tomite then set out into the wood in search of food and began to think about his friends. Limdo and Takiko were married and ruling the Hokkan empire while expecting their first child. Hatsui had moved in with Hikitsu and Ayla fen to work with medicines so he could one day become a doctor while Inami had gone back to her brothel to continue her duty as madam.

Suddenly Tomite heard something and stopped his horse and got off its back and hid behind a tree. A young deer ran through the snowy clearing and licked the snow for a drink to which Tomite pulled out a bow and arrow ready to shoot and kill.

Suddenly a voice filled Tomite's head and time just seemed to stand still for a second as if a spell had been cast upon the world.

_**In Tomite's head**_

"_Please….please find me….I'm so cold out here….is anyone there?"_

_**Now**_

Time unfroze and Tomite shook his head unable to believe or understand what just happened and where that voice came from but one thing he was sure of was that it was female. The young deer Tomite had his eye on was about to leave so Tomite swiftly shot his arrow through its head killing it painlessly and quickly and set out to find the owner of the voice.

Eventually Tomite found a thawed out hot spring in the middle of the forest and in the middle of it was a lovely young girl around his age. She looked as if she were an angel that had just dropped out of the sky.

The girl's body was very curvy and delicate and her chest was well proportioned at least a 30B in size and cup. Her eyes were a reddish brown and were big and gentle filled with emotion then there was her hair it was long and blonde reaching her waist giving her the image of an angel.

Seeing that he was staring at her the girl became suspicious and protective of herself and covered her chest "Who…who are you?" she said nervously her face fearful yet stubborn.

Tomite approached her "My name is Chamka Tan I work as a bounty hunter but my village is nearby I can take you there here put this on" he said kindly helping the girl out of the pool and sitting her down on the floor.

The girl immediately began shivering as she noticed the difference in temperature to which Tomite covered her with the furry cape his mother gave him for warmth. She smiled and thanked him appreciatively "Thank you Chamka my name is Berry" the girl said.

Tomite turned red since Berry was nude under the fur cape and decided to distract himself "L…Let's get back to my village you must be cold" he said nervously placing her on the horse.

_**At village**_

Borate was stunned by the angelic beauty Tomite had brought home "You say you found her in the middle of the woods?!" Borate cried in shock.

Tomite nodded "That's right ma she says her name is Berry" he said casually.

Borate looked at the naked girl wearing Tomite's cloak and sighed "It was good of you to give her your cloak but I think she needs better attire son". Tomite sighed and left the tent aware of what was coming next.

15 minutes later Berry came out of the Tent wearing a peach coloured winter jacket with white ruffles at the edge of the sleeves and a white pleated ankle length skirt and brown boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red bow.

Tomite was stunned by Berry's attire and was too speechless to say even a word he could only gaze in wonder at her.

Berry was worried that Tomite disliked the clothes "Chamka do you hate it?" she asked sadly tears welling up.

Borate laughed "No of course not dear when Tomite is shocked or taken aback he goes into a state of shock" she reassured her. Berry felt a great relief to know that Tomite did not hate her new outfit and smiled making Tomite faint from happiness.

_**10 mins later**_

Tomite came to in a large pile of snow "W…what the hell happened?" he thought to himself and leaned forward. Suddenly he spotted Berry approaching swiftly with a hot beverage and felt really stupid and embarrassed.

Berry looked relieved "Oh good your awake I was so worried when you never woke up so I brought you some soup to warm you up" she said producing the leather coup container.

Tomite smiled "Thanks Berry that was really sweet" he said and kissed her cheek making her blush.

Tomite removed the cap and poured some soup into the lid then blew on it and took a much needed drink and then sighed happily "Aaaah so good I really needed that". Tomite felt warmth spreading through his body and began to cheer up.

"Do you feel better?" Berry asked hopefully a nervous look on her face.

Tomite smiled "Thanks to you" he said kindly.

_**Much later**_

Berry and Tomite walked through the village talking pleasantly when suddenly a pretty young girl ran up to them and hugged Tomite. This made Berry feel rather upset and a sharp pain shot through her chest confusing her.

The girl wrapped her arms around Tomite's neck and nuzzled into his chest "Chamka your back I missed you!" she cried happily.

Tomite however was less pleased "Geez Freya lemme go would you" he said irritably removing her vice like grip from around his neck.

The girl named Freya looked disappointed then when she saw Berry she became spiteful and jealous "Who are you and what are you doing with MY boyfriend?" she snapped crossly. The girl named Freya was rather pretty she had shoulder length wavy purple hair, brownish red eyes and breasts that were at least 24B size breasts. She was wearing the ordinary winter village wear with a pair of boots.

Berry looked scared "W…Well Chamka saved me from freezing in the snow and brought me back here and gave me clothes" she answered nervously.

When she realized Berry had shown Tomite her nude body she snapped "YOU SLUT I BET YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE HIM RIGHT?!" Freya yelled lunging at Berry.

Tomite stood in her path and slapped Freya "Enough Freya I'm not your boyfriend you need to quit this ridiculous fad and meet someone new and quit harassing and insulting Berry she's done nothing to you!" Tomite snapped and walked off to which Berry followed.

Berry was confused "Um Chamka who was that girl?" she asked curiously.

"Freya an obsessed admirer/stalker intent on making me her husband and goes around telling everyone we're in love" Tomite sighed crossly.

Berry became slightly jealous "But you don't right?" she asked.

Tomite blushed "No you see I already like another girl" he said playing with Berry's hair.


End file.
